


Stuck

by CaptainSteve1



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Family, Funny, Gen, Humor, I'm Not Ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSteve1/pseuds/CaptainSteve1
Summary: Sometimes, when one is bored, one goes to drastic measures to entertain oneself. But sometimes, those drastic measures lead ones family to have to help oneself out of a tricky situation. To sum it up, Jay gets stuck, the others have to help. Dialogue only one-shot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy! I was bored, so this was born into my brain (don't worry though, I didn't get stuck)
> 
> I feel like this has happened to the best of us. If it hasn't, I feel quite silly.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this strange short story of mine!

Cole: You just jump up kick back whip around and- what the heck!? Jay what happened?!

Jay:

Jay: I'm stuck

Cole: How did you get your head stuck in a folding chair?

Jay:

Jay: I was bored

Cole: Ugh, okay, well, let's get you out...

Jay: Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop pulling!

Cole: Okay, can you try wiggling out?

Jay: You think I haven't already tried that?

Cole: How'd you get in there if you can't get out?

Jay: I don't know. I can't remember

Cole: How can you NOT remember how you got stuck in a FOLDING CHAIR!?

Jay: I WAS WATCHING STARFARER, AND I WAS DISTRACTED, OKAY?

Cole: Hmm, maybe Zane can help us get you out... ZANE!

Zane: Yes?

Cole: GAH! FIRST SPINJITZU MASTER! Don't jump out at me like that!

Zane: I'm sorry, Cole

Cole: It's fine. We need your help

Zane: With what?

Cole:

Jay:

Zane: Oh

Zane: And how exactly did this happen?

Jay: I got stuck

Zane: Um, alright. Have you tried-

Jay: I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING PLEASE JUST GET ME OUT

Zane: Hmmm. Perhaps the chair was in a different position when you got stuck? Try repositioning the chair and then wiggling out

Jay: Okay...

Cole: Can't we just pull him out?

Zane: Cole, that could hurt him

Cole:

Cole: Yeah, can't we just pull him out?

Nya: Hey guys, what are you- oh

Jay: hi Nya...

Cole: We're trying to get Jay unstuck

Nya: I can see that...

Zane: Do you have any suggestions on how we can free him?

Nya: I have one idea...

Cole:

Zane:

Jay:

Nya:

Cole: FIRST MASTER NYA PUT THAT THING AWAY

Zane: Nya, put down the chainsaw...

Jay: AHHHHHHH

Cole:

Jay:

Zane:

Jay: Hey, I'm free!

Cole: Wow, we never would've thought of cutting the chair in half, that was a nice move, Nya

Jay: Yeah, I might've been stuck forever!

Nya: Yeah, well, after spending many years saving ones brother from folding chairs, one tends to learn things

Zane: Well, Jay, I hope you've learned a lesson after all this. Don't get your head stuck in folding-

Cole: Oh no

Jay: What is it?

Jay:

Nya:

Zane:

Cole:

Jay: Oh no

Zane: That was Lloyd's favorite folding chair...

Nya: Oh no...

Lloyd:

All: AHHHHHHHHHH-

**Author's Note:**

> ._.
> 
> So this happened. Review if you enjoyed :p


End file.
